Kek Master
Iron Kek Kek Master Kek Master 2.0 is a namefig on s4s. He originally posted as anonymous before he decided that he wanted to be a namefig, so therefore, he is not a newfig. He also posts on /mlp/ and /tv/ with his name, being one of the only nice people on those boards, though some people are being #rude and dislike him :(. He is also very good at getting dubs as well, including a thread where he had 9 dubs posts in one thread. He is one of the best meme-creators on s4s spawning such epicness like. * "Iron Man 3" * ">THE LEGO MOVIE" * "You are gay" * Homework man * "what a gay ass face" * George Lopez official GET Anticipation Threads, and many more. He has changed his name on March 23rd to Kek Master as he doesn't like his old name anymore. Although most people still call him by his old name, much to his anger. Although Kek Master is an epic meme creator, he has some anger issues when it comes to a/jp. On May 27, 2014, he has had a massive outburst as a result in an event at plug.dj/kek, making him posting a bunch of rude threads and insults at s4s. After this, he has again changed his name to Kek Master 2.0 as a means to restart his namefig status. Violent outburst On May 27, 2014, Kek Master was having a normal epic day on plug.dj/kek when all of a sudden, this rudefig named "Dr. Lel Phillips" was saying that a/jp are the owners of s4s (Which is completely false, as we all know that s4s belongs to the people, and not some spamming rudefigs), and Kek Master retaliated with logic and reasoning that they are not the owners of s4s. Dr. Lel Phillips then started acting rude and removed Kek Master from the staff and deleted every post he made. Kek Master got furious and took to s4s to rage saying multiple rude things similar to what Captain Kek did a while back (It is not an impostor, since Kek Master has said the words "F**k this sh*tty board" right before he left Plug, and has came back to insult people some more. His evil twin brother "Clopping Master" has had a visit to s4s to see what was going on, and has found out about the story, and tried to get Kek Master back to s4s. While some people were willing to give him another chance, some people were being just as rude as a/jp are. Thankfully, he has returned with a new alias Kek Master 2.0, with new rules for himself to follow which are listed down below. Kek Masters rules Category:The best of Kek Master # a/jp will always be annoying rudefigs, no matter how much they spam or how much you argue # I must create epic memes more than ever. Seeing how I had plenty of time to do it and I wasted it on nothing # Bring back le epic cooking threads so you can actually give to the fellow s4s-figs # Remind a rudefig that they are being rude, and that they should return to >>>/b/ Category:Namefigs